


That's My That's My Party

by ahgacaratmin



Category: GOT7, bts
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor BTS assemble, Shy mark, coco - Freeform, sexy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgacaratmin/pseuds/ahgacaratmin
Summary: A Christmas party thrown by BamBam, a hot man in suspenders, what could possibly go wrong tonight?





	That's My That's My Party

Mark sighs into his first cup of coffee of the day looking down at his beloved dog as he hears the rapid, excited knocking on his door alerting him to the presence of one of his friends. Because who else would be at his door at six o’clock in the morning on a Sunday morning? He trudges over to the door with Coco happily trailing behind him.  As mark opens his door, he finds an over excited BamBam and and exhausted looking Jinyoung standing on his porch. He barely has time to move aside as the younger of the two barrels in his house uninvited with a quick hi hyung. Jinyoung just shrugs and follows him in.

“I take it you’re not here for coffee.” states Mark as he watches BamBam pet Coco. Jinyoung just replies with,

“He isn’t, doesn’t need it either, he had like five energy drinks on the way here. But I would like a cup if you wouldn’t mind.” He turns making his way to the kitchen not waiting for an answer and he shouts over his shoulder at BamBam, “You better tell us why you woke me up at 5:30 in the morning on my only day off, before we both kill you.” Unbothered BamBam just shrugs and practically bounces toward Mark with a devilish grin on his face.

“Maaaaarrrrrrkkk hyyyyung!!!” He sings. “I’m not here for your coffee, but Jinyoung hyung says you have the best sausage!” Mark chokes on his spit after hearing this, and looks toward the kitchen where Jinyoung’s voice rings out saying,

“ No! I said he MAKES the best sausage! This better not be why you woke me up this morning BamBam, so if you don’t tell us the real reason I’ll be sure YOUR sausage is very finely chopped.” BamBam’s eyes widen, the smile falling off his face when he replies with,

“Oh! I’m throwing a Winter Party! And you HAVE to come, and you have to wear a Christmas themed outfit. Oh and I reaaaally need you to shop for me, I’ll give you money, I need to cook and clean though.” Mark glances at his now cold coffee, then back to his blabbering friend, and back at his coffee, thinking of ways to permanently silence the man sanding not even two feet away from him.

“So you’re telling me,” Mark glares, “You came to my house, pounded on my door, barged in my house to tell me this? All before I’ve had my first cup of coffee, which went cold mid-speech? You must have a death wish or something.” BamBam merely

smirks and dances back out of Mark’s reach narrowly avoiding stepping on Coco, but running straight into Jinyoung who spills the two fresh cups of coffee all over his new shirt. BamBam stiffens the blood leaving his face as he feels a solid body behind him and a very warm sensation slowly flowing down his back. He slowly turns around to see Jinyoung standing still as a statue looking down at his favorite shirt and then bolts toward the door shouting

“ I’ll leave my card by the door, for the shopping thanks hyungs! Feel free to get some coffee, and Jinyoung hyung a new shirt while you’re out!” Then they hear the slamming of the front door. Not even seconds later a tired Youngjae shuffles down the hall with a puzzled face.

“What’s all the noise about hyung?” He asks in a groggy voice, “And why are you here Jinyoung hyung? And why were you talking about Mark hyung’s sausage?”  He rubs his eyes and turns to Mark for an explanation. To which Mark growls,

“Just clean up this dang mess, and then go tell that idiot friend of ours he’s dead. Also make sure he doesn’t burn anything, like his house.” Mark then turns leaving a confused Youngjae and his cold coffee in the hall and heads to change, as well as get Jinyoung a clean shirt. An hour later and Mark is pulling out from a drive Starbucks drive through.

After finally getting coffee Mark decides to go to his favorite store.  **_They sell everything so it would be easier._ ** Mark tries to convince himself as he parks infront of the store where the slogan is ‘ _ We guarantee that you will find something Just Right for any occasion _ .’

Jinyoung suddenly turns to him and says,

“First let’s spend as much money as possible, the twit needs to pay. And second, why are we here again? I mean I get it’s your favorite store but, it’s like you don’t know any other sto-” Mark gives him a look and gets out of the car quickly walking inside ignoring the all too loud, “Ooooohhh, it’s because of that Jackson guy isn’t it?” He then rushes after Mark laughing, although in his hurry he doesn’t notice that his best friend had stopped and runs right into his back.

“Hey what’s the big deal?” Jinyoung whines, before noticing his hyung standing shock still staring at a very shirtless Jackson. Mark’s brain couldn’t process what he was seeing fast enough, even after feeling Jinyoung run into him he still stares at the masterpiece named Jackson standing in front of him. Jackson was shirtless minus the two straps of the suspenders that are clinging to the barely fitting tights. Jinyoung clears his throat next to Mark, catching him off guard.

“You’re Jackson right?” He questions ignoring Mark’s obvious silent plea for him to NOT. “Nice outfit you got on, aren’t you cold?” He smirks knowing that he has gotten his attention and could make Mark’s life hell. Jackson smiles and looks over replying with,

“Well I came to work today with a lot more clothes on, warmer clothes mind you, and my boss pulled this out and told me to wear it, said I’ll get a raise if I do, so here I am.” Jackson shrugs oblivious to Mark’s staring at his muscles. Jinyoung nudges Mark, to get his attention.

“O-oh, hi…” Mumbles a shy Mark while he glares at Jinyoung for bringing the attention to him. Jinyoung then interrupts any works that may have even left Jackson or Mark’s mouths with,

“Oh, we are shopping for a party tonight, do you know BamBam?” He glances at Mark and smirks at the panicked expression on his face.

“That weird kid who raps and dances everywhere, always wearing gucci? Yea I know him, he’s kinda dating my best friend and all, I heard about this party. Wasn’t too sure if I wanted to go though, since I’ll only know three people there.” Jackson answers shyly. He glances at Mark, and notices the faint blush on his cheeks. Suddenly Jinyoung pipes up breaking the slightly awkward atmosphere,

“Well, now you know five people who will be there! Markie hyung and I will be there too! You should g-” he cuts of in a rather vicious cough due to Mark’s elbow roughly digging into his ribcage.  Mark then turns to Jackson and smiles shyly nodding to him and drags Jinyoung further into the store to get what they had actually came for. They decide to go for the most expensive things they could find, to take revenge on BamBam, including buying food, even though this wouldn’t even make a dent. After gathering everything, Mark was reluctant to go and pay for the supplies, and so he left that to Jinyoung with a very distrusting look, and one more sharp jab to his ribs as a reminder to be careful of what he says. Mark rushes to start the engine of his very cold car, and turn on the radio. Not even a minute later Jinyoung walks out of the store bags flooding both arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Meant to have this done by Christmas but I got so busy and everything, writers block hit halfway through this was supposed to be a one shot but it'll probs be like three chapters.... sorrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!


End file.
